ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Winners: Katniss and Peeta
After declaring both Katniss and Peeta winners on this year's Hunger Games, Kiva ran back to the rest of the gang with joy on her face. Kiva: Guys, we did it! Talwyn: Yeah. Genis: I thought the Hunger Games is too dangerous, but I guess you can handle it well. Reia, that song was amazing... Presea: It was so sweet...looking after Kiva like a child. Reia: I know. Thanks, guys. - Back in her room, Kiva packed up for the starship when Reia walked by to check on her. Kiva: Hey. Reia: Hello. Need any help? Kiva: Sure. - Reia helped Kiva with her pack. During the time, both of them sensed something waiting outside; something good. Reia: You know, I'm happy that I got a chance to train you. Kiva: You are? Reia: Yeah, it has definitely changed the both of us. Kiva: Oh, yeah... It did. Reia: You think...earning the rank of Keyblade Master would be the best wedding present of all? Kiva: I wish it would.. Reia: I can't blame you. Kiva: I know. Reia: Just curious, but which place do you like out of this entire journey? Kiva: Hmm... Honestly, it has to be Oz and Castle of Dreams. Reia: Interesting.. What do you like about those places? Kiva: Well, they both looked pretty and have great people. Reia: I see.. - Sasha enters the room for some big news happening at this moment. Sasha: Guys, Katniss and Peeta are on TV again. Kiva: Thanks, Sasha. We'll be there in a minute. - Kiva and Reia went out and finds both Katniss and Peeta for a TV interview. Ratchet: Wow... They looked great in those outfits. Kiva: Yeah.. - During the interview, both Katniss and Peeta admit that without each other, they would've been lost. Kiva: Aw... That's so cute. Reia: Yeah.. - Suddenly, there's several knocks on their doorstep. Kiva: Who is it? ???: It's Trunks. Can we come in? Reia: We?? Kiva: Sure, come in. - The door opened and it is revealed to be Trunks, from the future timeline. He was accompanied by a hooded stranger. Reia: Why are you here? Trunks (Future): Well, we came here because... She wants to see Reia, at her request.. Reia: (This power... Could it be...???) Kiva: Her? - The stranger removes the hood and the gang are shocked to see another Saiyan before their eyes. Trunks (Future): Oh, right... Everyone, this is-- Reia: Mom??? Eriza: Reia, my dear daughter... You have done well. - Reia cried in tears of joy and the two embraced for the first time, in a very long time. Kiva: Oh my gosh... Ratchet: What?? But how did she survive Frieza's betrayal? Trunks (Future): Well, I asked Shenron to summon someone who is strong enough to protect time itself. I thought Eriza is perfect for the job, but she wanted to see Reia again before she does anything. Reia: I thought I lost you.. Eriza: So was I.. But I knew you have it takes. Student of Reia, Captain of the 2nd Galactic Republic- Let me see you both in person. Kiva: I'm Kiva; student of Reia and this is Ratchet; he's the captain. Eriza: I see. If it wasn't for your gracious support, Reia would've been lost for a long time... Thank you..all of you.. Ratchet: Reia's a great help to us too. Eriza: I can see that.. Kiva, I'm sorry for the loss of your parents. - Eriza then takes a new present, for Kiva's wedding, and presented it to her. Eriza: I only wish I can do more.. Kiva: That's okay, Eriza. I appreciate your gift, though. - Kiva opened her next gift and it is revealed to be a special photo. The picture showed Kiva with Terra and Reia as a special bond. Kiva: Oh my gosh... This is... Reia: The time we created our bond in Hill Valley.. Kiva: Where did you get this?? Eriza: The Supreme Kai of Time did me a favor and took a photo of you three together. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Amazing... Kiva: Thanks, Eriza. - Eriza nodded and is about to leave, but Reia stopped her. Reia: Mom, wait! Eriza: Hmm? Reia: You're going already? Eriza: I had to. Many Time Patrollers are busy at the moment keeping Demigra at bay, including myself. Reia: Demigra??? Kiva: I never heard of him.. Trunks (Future): He's a Demon God who seeks corruption in his wake. Right now, he's inprisoned in the crack of time. He seeks desperately to get out and cause trouble. Reia: Then, I'll help too. Eriza: No, you can't. Reia: What? Eriza: Your destiny lies with Towa and Mira. Their the ones who you must destroy. Ratchet: Destroy? Have they caused trouble before? Eriza: Yes, they have. Their also responsible for wiping my daughter's memory. If you see them, stop them before they do anything. Reia, Mom, I...did see them in Far Far Away, but they got away. Eriza: That's okay. You and Mira should have an even power level. Reia: Huh?? Kiva: She means that it's going to be an intense fight. Reia: Got it. Kiva: Anyway.. Eriza, you think you can attend to the wedding? Eriza: No, but I'll take a look at it when I'm done with my daily patrol. Kiva: But, you'll miss the event. Reia: What she means is, she is looking into the scrolls and see it from Toki Toki City. Kiva: Oh.. She can do that?? Eriza: Yes. I'll let you and your friends continued your journey. I'm glad you are safe. Reia: You too, mom. - Both Eriza and Reia hugged one more time, while Eriza passed on an electric spark into Reia's heart. Eriza: Ratchet, Kiva- Thank you so much for looking after Reia for me. Kiva: No problem, Eriza. Reia: Is there any advice you have for us? Eriza: Believe in your hearts that anything is possible. Kiva: Okay, we'll remember that. - Eriza nodded and Reia hugged her mom again, because she missed her for so long. Eriza quietly tell Kiva to join the group hug. Kiva: Sure.. - Kiva joined in for a groug hug in happiness, same goes to Katniss and Peeta together as this year's winners for the Hunger Games. Category:Scenes